How to expect the unexpected
by Daisuke-the-Skyhaven Prince
Summary: Jun Jameson is A 12 year old girl trying to find who she is.What happens when she magically appears in the Naruto-world only to find out that she was the love child between Madara and her long dead mother. Join Jun and making her own path in the Naru-verse. Rated M for lemons/limes.
1. Chapter 1:new start

Chapter 1: What the Hell?

Jun's POV

When I fell asleep last night I was in bed wasn't I? Oh yeah I was until somehow I woke up with the rays of sunlight and birds Chirping? That's when I awoke with a start noticing I was asleep in some weird forest floor next to some river. But tell me why everything looks so animated? Personally I think I've read too many Fan fiction stories to assume yet but, to be safe I need something to look at myself in. Then it hit me the river so Let's just say I was surprised that I looked the same as when I went to bed last night including my night outfit a black tank top with navy blue gym shorts with my necklace my father gave me before he left me and my mother behind. When my father left I was 3 so I was about 5years old when my mother died. My mom was a young mother she was 29 when she died. She died during a home burglary gone wrong stabbed then they fled. It was typical in my neighborhood for home robberies while the owners were home and asleep. My mother was a strong Black/white mixed woman. According to her my father was Japanese. Her friends all told her I looked like his female version down to the very eye color. We both very dark eye color. It's been a 7 years since she died and my 12th birthday was last night right till this point I was living with my grandmother.

So I just woke up in a forest next to a river in my night outfit, my necklace and some piece of two envelopes one I can't seem to open the other had the following words in the letter:

**My dearest daughter,**

**Happy 12****th**** birthday, I'm sorry I had to leave you so early in your life. I love your mother so much as well as you (**_**Geez thanks Dad I feel loved)**_**. There are so many things I want to tell you that I cannot put on paper. The first thing I want to tell you is how your mother and I met she came from the same dimension as where you were born. But we met in my birthplace the village of the hidden leaves. When the anbu found her she was in what she called normal apparel where she was from. She claimed she was from another dimension yet no one could believe it until we searched the items she had and her memories. Not only that Made the comment "who shoved a 12 foot pole up his ass" referring to me. I thought she was mentally unfit learned the hard way she wasn't. She was a strong woman despite her way of life eventually, slowly I started to fall in love with her then one day she found her way back to the dimension where she was from and accidentally brought me with her. The night you were conceived, we were both intoxicated. When I found out your mother was pregnant she was so scared to tell me because she was embarrassed to admit she loved me as well. But when you came into the world, you did more than melted my heart it was the first time in front of your mother I actually showed any type of emotion. There are other things I need to tell you. You yourself are a part of the Uchiha Clan though you are only halfblooded. The Last thing I want you to know is that the necklace you have around your neck was the intended for your mother but she knew you would cherish it more.**

**The only thing left to say is if feel like you're being followed the most chances you are your mother had the same gift if they do not have the hidden leaf symbol on the head band do not trust them. **

**Good Luck,**

**Your father Madara**

When I saw that name my jaw dropped in shock. I could not believe that my father was Madara the evil bastard himself. The one who tried to take over the ninja world in my favorite anime Naruto. Meaning I wasn't supposed to exist in the first place but I am. Then exclaimed aloud "this is messed up." I walked for another good three hours till I reached a huge gate and two dudes napping nearby. The Next move I pulled let's just say I almost lost a finger or two all I did was poke one of them then next thing I know I'm bombarded with questions including my name. Told them only to be tied in rope.

XXX time skip blah XXX

Now I'm being questioned by the anbu I just simply gave him the other envelope. Only to be Untied and an apology. And asked who my mother was then I said the she told me she had used here which was Yuki. Apparently my father was married and loved my mother more than he loved his wife. I considered it as sad. Very, very saddening. He asked me what my birthday was I told him March 26th. Yet telling me he died years ago ended with me mentioning the death of my mother the following year. As well as till the current moment I had went to sleep last night. I swear though they are suspicious of if I really am. I hate the fact that my mother had lied to my face and the law who my father was. I get all these secrets and twists and turns to how mom met dad stories I can picture this in my dimension saying this in class when introducing my self-saying "what's happening, I'm Jun my father was a Nin whose was already married who fell in love with some one outside of his clan. Not only that, they had a love child which happens to be me by the way, He loved my mom more than His wife." I would so be the Laughing stock of the school and become a social Outcast except for the nerds and the Anime Club would probably think I was funny. I already been made fun of since preschool for my what they Called Lack of eye color (don't blame my mom it comes from my father side. my High School (who are a year or a few older than I) say I look like a mini Madara but less pale and a shade darker (or two).That was when

XXXXXXXXXXFlashback 3rd POV XXXXXXXXX

Jun is on the playground at recess and looking sad due to no one wants to play with her till a girl named Lynn comes up to her. Asking her why she was sad and told her, because she has onyx eyes they didn't want to play with her and everyone thinks she's completely blind. Lynn tells her people should not be bias of why she looks the way she looks that's what makes her special and different from everyone else. And asks if she wants to play jump rope Jun says yeah and goes with Lynn and meets her friends and begin jumping rope with them.

XXXX Flash forwardXXXXX

Jun is Now 9 years old her friends are all in Junior High school and they are having a slumber party for Lynn's birthday. When Alex speaks up and mentions she looks a lot Like Sasuke in numeral ways including the hair, eyes As well as other certain features. The others agree and Jun asked what Naruto was then they show her the Anime until they pause the DVD to an image of Sasuke and she Examines and Lynn Says I wouldn't Be surprised if you two were cousins and if that was the case hook me up with him. And she says join the club the fan club that is I am no where related to him and his emo butt I show more personality than him till Ami drops her pizza slice in shock of what she saw in Jun's eyes Alex pips up and tells Jun that she think she is and to look at her eyes right now. There lone and behold she got her Sharringan Blazing. Yes she was angry about what she said and few minutes later after she also figure how to deactivate them and her eyes were onyx once more. Nothing was brought up about it for the rest of the night.

XXX Flashback over back to First person XXX

I was later introduced to Sasuke as much as I hated him he's my cousin so I have to suck it up. No and, if or buts about it. Later He asked me with much suspensions how you are even related to me? Your skin is too dark. Then I answered my mother was Darker than I am and was a love child of an Uchiha Male. Nothing was explained about it for the rest of the Night. Not only that I he slept on the couch as I slept in the bed. Around 4 the next Morning I woke up with a start. Never in my life have I had Dreams like that only to have a rude awakening. That what had happened was not a dream but was 100% real. Then there was a knock and I opened the door revealing Sasuke telling me I will be joining him at the ninja Academy. Mentally Said "Oh boy me being a ninja. That's just pouring salt on a dimension ripping Wound." A new Chapter in my life and fate as a compass. I never expected what would happened next.

_**Well This Is My re-envisioned Chapter 1 Hope You like it reviews are Love flames are poison But welcomed Only as constructive criticism format.**_

_**Ja Nae-**_

_**Black ribbon Dancer **_


	2. Chapter 2: Hello

The first step toward change is awareness. The second step is acceptance.

**-****Nathaniel Branden**

**Chapter 2-Hello**

While getting ready for the day, I was in a Deep space of sadness in my heart. Knowing the fact I will never see My Family again. I really felt my Heart Broken beyond repair. As I got In the Shower to bathe myself At least I can do that in peace where no one can hear me cry. As I was standing there I could not help myself to put my feelings into a song. One of my favorite songs Matter of fact.

Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello

If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello, I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday

As I got out the bathroom Sasuke was around the corner when I froze only him to ask "where have you heard a song like that showing so much Emotion? It was like you were pouring your heart into" my only reply was "the song is called Hello It's by a band I liked from Home. When I feel a certain emotion it pours heavily into any song I sing. As you can tell that was a ballad." "What kind?" Sasuke says in a bratty, Know it all manner. "Stop acting like a bratty knows it all then I'll tell some other day." Then he did something I never expected to do. He smiled and told and me "I'll hold you to it." I'll hold you to it besides the song sounds nice." Then I smirked while saying in a joking manner "Of course you would you Emo. Better yet I'll call you when we're alone Emo king because, you act completely act like a full on Emo." Then the anger vein mark on his forehead appeared while I said those words. "But seriously you need to live a little you'll be much happier that way."

XXXXX Hour latter XXXX

We arrive at the academy and then Sasuke stops me and says "I suggest you use the last name of our clan." I simply deadpanned saying "What other name could I use if the documents from where I came from was falsified to begin with. It was to keep my existence to a minimum. If anyone other than a certain few if that got out, it would have put the whole clan to shame which looks bad for both of us. So my mother was very cautious and took it to her grave. I didn't find out till I woke up with a letter from my father in my belongings whose long dead. So what do I have left? Nothing. Nothing at all because I was lied to by my own mother. How would you feel if you were lied to all your life and you were a love child that wasn't supposed to exist in the first place?" "I wouldn't feel too happy about it." he told me softly. As we got to the classroom I took a deep breath as he reached for door. "Wait!" I said abruptly as he looked at me in a strange manner. But as I breathed out I nodded to signal I'm ready. Knowing that going through that door my fate is sealed forever sealed here. I was willing to let go of friends' family and love ones for who I am. I am Jun Aki Uchiha The daughter of Madara and the civilian Yuki who was his secret lover. The only half-blood sharringan wielder. My fate was decided for me since I was conceived. I kind of wonder who would I marry and spend my life with loyally and have children with. Only time will tell. As we walk in already fan girls are flocking him only a few notice me. Only to ask me a stupid question. "Who am I where I was from and why am I with their Sasuke-kun. Naturally they were interrupted by my looks "why are you dark skinned? Why do you look a lot like Sasuke?" as I start to tense with anger I felt and hand on my shoulder. Surprisingly, the no longer concentrating on Sasuke but to me. He was able to worm his way around and touched my shoulder as a signal to stay calm. I took a breath again. Keeping my composure in place, till Iruka-sensei came in and asked me for my name. "Jun Uchiha" only to have a shocked look on his face. I could see others whispering to themselves saying "didn't the whole clan die years ago?" "Then where was she?" I heard another whisper. "Do you doubt who my father is then? I say aloud "sure I'm only halfblooded but due to the circumstance my mother was a blank canvas waiting to be painted into an art masterpiece. So what my mother was the other woman in his life that he loved more than his own wife. I am who I am because of it." As I smirked lightly, I heard another whisper "she looks like a dark skinned version of Sasuke I thought for a second she was his half-sister or something." I went to the Girl "Technically I'm his half cousin. That was sent away." After that I flipped my hair back that was flipped forward to begin with. Then, sat next to Sasuke with a simple nod and one in return from him.

I looked out the window at the view of the Hokage Mountains only to notice something out of peculiar. Someone was painting on the Hokage Mountains. I smirked rolled my eyes then turned my head away from the view. Eventually a kid was brought in tied in rope and Iruka-sensei yelling at him the same rant as in the anime where I never existed. But I heard him mention the name Naruto I look forward watching the whole thing go down and a surprise pop-quiz on the transformation jutsu I remember from the original. I knew this would be a good chance to show what I'm made. I remember my friends made me try out some Jutsu's as seen from the show and got me to use my sharringan to memorize and that was the first time I used the transformation jutsu. We all line up Iruka-sensei Told me I don't have to. I just simply said "I just want to get it out of my system, while it's still fresh." So everyone 5 people used the transformation jutsu I was before my cousin and to my surprise and to others I nailed it perfectly. "Very, Impressive Jun." As I got back in line quickly without further comments. It was very eventful Until Naruto pulled his Sexy-No-Jutsu. All I could do was face palm and keep it there so I wouldn't look but ended up having a small look but, had to choke back my laughter to keep my expected persona. I knew which Iruka-sensei was having a major nose bleed. This was funny to watch only to start in a coughing/ laughing fit. Only to be patted on the back by Sasuke to make it believable. I guess He noticed I was really laughing at the whole scene playing out. Later after school later, I decided to stick around but a certain distance. Unfortunately was noticed by Naruto. Only to be asked if I wanted to stick around for a while by Naruto. I ended up anyways and had my first Ramen here which was very good. Nothing quite like it. While we ate he asked me questions about my past. I simply told him some things can surprise you when you experience them my mom died when I was very young my father was a shinobi from the Uchiha clan" "what was your mother?" he asked elatedly "my mother was a Civilian an Outsider to the clan and the village. It was a forbidden love they would not allow him to leave his wife for her so they had a secret relationship between each other she was 17 when they met my father was much older than she I was born from that forbidden love. She fell deeply in love with him before I was born. Father left when I was 3. Though my name last name was falsified and the name of my father as well. So it was the perfect cover up for the perfect romance. No one knew, not even me. Till the night she died she took the secret to her grave. Until my 12 birthday yesterday. I was whisked back here only to find out that very secret but I have the funniest feeling there's more to what I remember every night before the year my mother died." "Sorry I asked" Naruto says solemnly. "Its okay Naruto Its better to talk about it than to keep it bottled up so that I can thank you for. "I said sternly "I've been putting my feelings on the self and never expressed how I felt about this new information." As I got up I told Naruto "I just hope Sasuke doesn't get worried about me. So I got to go home." He follows me until I stopped and said "you can stop following me I'll be fine." He acts frantic so, you live with Sasuke? Who is he to you?" I sigh at his antics and say "yes and he's my half cousin." With that I got home and fell on the bed taking off my clothes in the processes of not caring to slept naked, let's just hope Sasuke doesn't walk... Just at that moment, Sasuke barges in which with quick reaction covered myself. With Him not noticing my nudity. "Did you just get here?" he asks furiously "Yeah got invited to get some Ramen. What do you think?" I said in an annoyed manner. "Relax its good for me to make friends." Then why was Naruto following you. "He wanted to finish the conversation we were having?" what about "you what do think?" I say in an angry manner." Now if you excuse me I need to finish changing my clothes as you can see you barged in so fast I didn't have time to put on a robe. He looks at me though I was out of the bed trying to wrap the blanket around me though it was enough time to get a glimpse of my naked body. Only for him, to run out the room with a nose bleed with me yelling pervert as he left. Only for tomorrow to be another day.

The day of the exams which I knew the jutsu by heart. I woke up that morning, feeling less mad. I went into the shower. As I put a floral body wash and a fruity shampoo then conditioner on my hair and body. When I was finished in the shower, I found that my clothes that I had were missing. While wrapped in the towel I barge in the room only to find a half-naked Sasuke in his bed asleep still. So I decided to wake him up with a Bucket of freezing cold water. Along with the word "what the hell Jun?" came from him and my foot on his neck I screamed at him the words "tell me where my clothes are!" I pushed my foot against my foot against his neck more my sharringan blaring. "Wait you got yours?" He chokes out struggling to breathe. "Remember when I said that my DNA was nothing more than a blank canvas that can be painted any color." I said angrily "And went in my father's favor. Now answer my first question!" "Some of the Girls went shopping for you since you weren't here." He starts up. "Now can you stop stepping on my throat I can't breathe?" I let him go and calmed down a bit "look in the closet." I go into my room and look in my closet and I see the most attractive outfits that I had ever seen "it was because I'm embarrassed to go by myself shopping for a girl. And I look at the back of the outfits there was the clan crest embellished on the back. Despite of how others would have felt about you being halfblooded of our clan you are apart no matter what." I could swear I can hear my father's voice whispering "welcome home my daughter where you belong." I started to shed a couple tears as Sasuke tries to hug me calm me down completely. I put on the clothes which fit perfectly. I love my new clothes. Whoever went shopping for me kind of figured what I liked? After all I love black and Lilly flowers. So I had a breakfast and Went to the Academy with Sasuke. Fortunately I got called in before Naruto It was just as expected the clone Jutsu. Which after I nailed of course. As my memories came to play, I remember I was 2-1/2 years old.

XXXX flash back 3rd POV XXXXXXXXX

"Oto-san?" Madara looks at his 2-1/2 year old daughter, with much love and sternness in his eyes. "Can you teach me a trick?" He simply easily gave in said "Ok. Just don't tell your mother she will try to hurt me if she saw." He teaches her daughter the hand signs and after the 3rd try she finally gets memorized and successfully attempts the jutsu. "Well done my little koi fish. You're learning very quickly." She learned more during the next year. It was September 23rd when He left the night before her mother and father were talking till; he noticed her chakra and said "Why are you not in bed my little koi fish. She comes in and tells him "I had a bad dream." With a grief-stricken look in his eyes, he nods and pats the empty space between him and her mother. He explained to her what was going on that he had to leave. And when it's safe he will have them return with him. The next morning she could smell eggs and bacon on the stove and her father gone only for her mother to tell her he left late last night 2 hours after she had fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Flash back over 1st POV XXXXXXXXXXXXX

As she remembered that last memory tears rolled down her face as she thought I bet my father would be proud if he knew. As I walked out of the room, Sasuke looked at me as I smirked and he nodded that night me and Sasuke went out for Barbeque. I suggested till I noticed some of the Jonin were running past. _**Go kick some ass Naruto! **_I said to myself_**. **_I went on and enjoyed my meal. Only for the next morning to get weirder.


	3. Chapter 3 wait Hold up What!

Chapter 3: Wait!my mom was a Neko?!

When I woke up the next morning to the sound of my alarm clock. I took a shower and washed my hair like I did the day before. As I scrubbed my hair clean, I felt something was out of place. My normal ears had somehow disappeared. I rinsed out the shampoo, and rapidly looked into a nearby mirror. Due to my hot shower the steam fogged up the mirror. I quickly wipe down the mirror so, I could see myself better. Only, to find a pair of cat ears on top of my head no human ears in sight. I shrugged my shoulders and acted like nothing happened. I finally Make my way to the dinning room And I noticed Sasuke was waiting for me to be finally ready. But the look he was giving me, was more like a what the hell type of stare but was more directed to the top of my head where my cat like ears sat in a perked up position on my head. He tried to ask me where did my feline like ears came from but, I beat him to the punch. "If your wondering I woke up like this and didn't notice it til I was in bathroom bathing myself." the he sighed and said "The Hokage wants to speak with us before we go to the academy." I give him a faint smirk then shrugged my shoulders while grabbing a piece of fruit had a glass of citrus fruit juice, and we head out the door.

Time skip due to laziness

we eventually arrive at the Hokage's office and Sasuke knocks on the door and we hear his voice to come in. As we enter He notices my cat ears as well and a small smirk on my face. It was like he saw someone he knew. Then he began to to talk in detail what my mother was and but then went on to mention about my mom being a Neko blah blah blah. Then I thought wait hold on, rewind and play-back. Then I had spoken aloud, "Wait so my mom was a Neko?" then confirms my question. Then gave me a book. It was my mom's dairy from the day she got here til the night she left this dimension all of it was written in Japanese and in the diary was an old photo of my mother and father. On the back:

Madara+Yuki

4ever

March 23rd

Accordant to what my mother had remarked she met my father the preceding spring to

the year beforehand. In realness he found her was entirely stubborn to the bone. The were both the same age. But was impermissible to wed her. But, by the time they were 23 she was transported back to the dimension where I was born and unexpectedly brought along my father. Three weeks went by, he got to learn about the world he was unexpectedly brought to. By the months end was fighting with him self about not falling in love with her. What made subjects worse was she had fallen in love with him as well telling herself not to get affiliated to someone who would without any uncertainty, Depart if they were capable to send him back to the world he subsists to. Unfortunately three days later, they admitted to each other that they did love each other and they agreed that they would make the most of it.

***Flash back 40 weeks before Jun's Birth***

The following night they made love to each other and then three weeks following she missed her cycle that night she went to her local pharmacy and purchased Five pregnancy tests, then went home. After 10 minutes four out of the five tests were positive. She went into the living room and sat next and asked him "How would you feel if I told you that I was pregnant?" He raised his brow at the question and said "why are you asking about that? And I would fully love my child no matter what and love you the same. What are you getting at?" She grinned at his statement and said "I only asked because I am pregnant. What took me so long coming home was that I stopped at the pharmacy to buy some pregnancy tests. Five in total and four out of five were in fact positive." the next thing he did even surprised her. He kissed her and put one hand on her belly. And whispered the words "Thank you for making me even happier than I could imagine. I always wished that you would be pregnant with my child and mine alone."

****Flash forward 40 weeks later****

Yuki is in the hospital about to give birth to Jun Her father by Yuki's side as she pushed. for him it felt like hours for the factor of was in labor for 6 hours straight. The final push came along with a screaming cry of a baby girl who continued to cry until she was in her mothers arms. Soon she was feed and had fallen asleep. But this time in her father Madara's arms stroking the little turf of raven hair on the top of her head. Saying welcome to the world Jun Jamestown.

*****one year later*****

Jun is one years old able to walk but can only say one word sentences. Though today was her first birthday November 16th a few weeks off from her fathers. Her aunts and uncles had came. As well as the next door neighbor kids and her favorite guests of honor her grand daddy Samuel and her granny maria. All gathered together singing happy birthday to her where she was too busy trying to touch the cake and taste. The mistake was letting her down for a second even if on the table she climbed over her mothers arms and tripped on her skirt face landing in the cake her mother sitting her up as she tasted the frosting on her face and clapped her hands happily at the taste of the cake. As her father scooped her up from behind rewarding him with a surprised yelp and squeal of laughter. She took some more frosting from her face and touched his nose with the frosting covered finger earning a soft chuckle from him.

****Flashback over****

Sasuke's POV

Jun was looking at the photo of both her and her father together as a tear shed from her eyes. But Sasuke looking at the photo and started to put two and two together. I then understood that Madara was her father. Photo in her other hand of her mother, herself and Madara dressed in costumes at the bottom middle of the picture said Happy holiday's and separate photos of her mother and Madara. Then her and her mother then, her and Madara and another her laying on her infant belly asleep with a festive hat on her head wrapped in a red and white striped blanket with one arm out curled. I couldn't help but slightly smile at this particular photo but I wouldn't admit she was a cute baby and even more attractive now. Now that she is in the mix she could repopulate the existence of the clan but for now see where everything takes us only time will tell.

Jun's POV

We left the Hokages office and now headed to the academy. Today we would be put into three or four man cells. Lets just pray someone doesn't make an ass of themselves. Unfortunately that never happened right before class I got picked on and started a fight a boy to be surprised. Sasuke looked worryingly at me only to receive a smirk. I tried to punch me only to be stopped mid air knee to the stomach then upper kick under the chin knocking what was revealed as a female knocked out on the ground. Looking back at Sasuke who tried to quickly hide his shocked look. As I said aloud "If any one else wants to mess with me I advise you not to if you want to be like her on the ground now." Their reaction? A lot of the fan girls stepped away in fear of their lives. Then I took my seat along with Sasuke. After 20 minutes Iruka sensai came into the class room the girl that was unconscious on the ground was in her seat as well.

****Time skip brought to you by dancing Neko girls!******

well it's official my life sucks I have to play idiot wrangler. I was placed on team 7 along with Naruto and Sasuke. Probably was the Hokage's Idea to keep Sasuke and I together and saw how well I got along with Naruto. Now here we are Naruto and Sasuke having a staring/pissing contest and a fuming me sitting between them. Then I said "You know what why don't you both kiss and make-up or something?" "Stupid Teme. Always around attractive girls."exclaimed Naruto the only one effected by the comment was my self with a hint of crimson across my face. But luckily Naruto did not see my blush and kept adding fuel to the fire. Then after 15 minutes,(the comments ceased me returning to my natural color Thank Kami!) Our sensei was very late. Naruto decided to pull a prank on our sensei and then I sensed their chakra coming about three classrooms down taking his sweet time well at least Naruto has become my temporary source of entertainment for now. Till he gets here anyway. What is Naruto doing at the current moment going back to his seat he already set up the prank the classic falling eraser prank. Just as soon as the door slid open with some Grey gravity-defying hair came through the threshold of the door and the eraser that was on top of the door way was now like a topping on his head. Mentally I wanted to say something random. But nothing came out. Luckily for that though, I would have made my self sound and look like a moron. So I continued to keep my mouth shut. At least it was Kakashi. "my first impression you're all idiots" only to hear my laughing out of discomfort in the situation. "Meet me on the roof." after a few minutes we were all on the roof and he told us to introduce ourselves likes, dislikes and dreams for the future. He started for example then it was Naruto's, then it was my turn which went from the following. "Yo, My name is Jun Uchiha I like strawberries, reading, training with friends roses and writing poetry. my dislikes are fan girls, the color indigo, People who harm my friends and family. My dream is to become stronger and surpass even my father. Then Kakashi sensei told us that we start our mission tomorrow and dismissed us. I grabbed both Sasuke and Naruto and told them what the deal of the mission was teamwork we all have to work together and Naruto do eat tomorrow if you truly want to pass listen to me you will not work well on an empty stomach. That's what he wants us to do. If you want to guaranteed pass listen to me. Then Naruto asked me "So what about the time he told us to meet up at." We will meet at that time he will be late til then we will work on our team work until he arrives. That way also we will form a game plan. Alright!" They both agreed Sasuke and I went home and Naruto in the other direction. But before Naruto left he whispered in my ear your cat ears are extremely cute and don't hide them. With that he left leaving me in a blushing mess.


End file.
